You're My Obsession
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: The Organization find themselves hosting a few guests as one shows up unconscious, and bleeding on the shoulders of a heartless. The others show up on their doorstep in search of the man, looking for what is assumed to be vengence. M for later Chapters...


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters, except for Kylaxie... cause, you know... She's mine... And Dynexys belongs to, who other than, Dynexys.

**Summary:** The Organization find themselves hosting a few guests as one shows up unconscious, and bleeding on the shoulders of a heartless. The others show up on their doorstep in search of the man, looking for what is assumed to be vengence.

**Warnings:** Total slash!!! Characters will most likely end up being completely OOC, just because it's innevitable that where there are OC's... No one ever stays in character...

Echoed voices could be heard. Loud, piercing laughter flowed through the empty and crumbling halls. Through those halls walked a man with long white hair, and wore black robes with a red sash. Spear at hand, his boots sounded through the hall as he walked.

Entering the grand hall, music spilled out of it's glowing wood lined room. Flowing skirts spun about as women danced. Rolling his eyes at this flirtatious ritual, the man walked right through it all to stand by an elderly man.

"Father, She has fled yet again." He stated kneeling beside the mans chair.

"Well then she's not here... You know very well that I did not request for you both to be here, and that it was of your own will." The man stated in a very calm voice waving off his Son.

Nodding, the man rose to his feet, and disappeared back out into the halls, and departed into the outdoors. Exiting the crumbling city that once thrived with life, light, and colour, the white haired man walked up a spiraling staircase to what was once the roof top of their glorious kingdom, but now was the city known as LA...

"I will find you sister..." The man murmured to himself, "I will find you..." He repeated, this time in almost a whisper as he departed walking the cold wet streets.

Walking the rainy streets he soon came upon a seemingly endless alley. Having never seen it there before, he slowly began to walk it's endless distance. Coming across its 'end' he found that it was in fact simply a wall of darkness. Putting his hand through it felt cold. Drawing his spear, he stepped through walking aimlessly in the empty abyss.

Slowly walking through the darkness, a subtle warmth radiated in the distance. Clutching his spear tightly in his hands, he emerged into an equally dark, and rainy place as he had come from. Looking about, he slowly maneuvered himself through the streets cautiously not letting his weapon leave his hands, and he was certainly thankful for that.

The heartless watched as the white haired man made his way down the empty streets, signaling for its fellow shadows to follow the heartless ran at the man full tilt making noises that were anything but pleasant. Spinning about tightening his grip on his spear, the man swung said spear at the thing coming at him. Now surrounding the man the snipper heartless stepped forwards, cocking their cross bows they began firing rapidly at the figure before them, clearly showing no mercy.

Standing facing the ruthless creatures before him, he couldn't seem to find a way out of this... It was impossible even for him, and he never lost a fight... Shaking on the spot as the arrows jolted into his skin he soon fell to the ground. Still conscious he thought it safest not to move either way. The heartless slowly approached the man, poking at him they decided they had won.

Out of the snipper heartless immerged a Bezerker, picking the man up anything but gently, ignoring the arrows that were being shoved deeper into his skin.

Eyes still shut the man put as much effort as he possibly could as he was picked up a little less than gently. Not seeing it as a good time to do anything he just lay there plotting what exactly he was going to do to get away and home. Quickly the heartless made their way to Castle Oblivion, still carrying the man roughly shifting him every so often. Nuada, giving up on waiting, kneed his carrier in the stomach with what ever force her had left. The Heartless felt the blow to its stomach, dropping the man roughly onto the hard brick ground. Scrambling weakly to his feet, Nuada spun around and armed himself once more waiting for the thing to move.

The heartless quickly grabbed onto the man's throat ignoring the spear he held in his hand. Mercilessly they cut off his air supply in hope that he would eventually loose conciousness and they coudl take him back to the castle. Nuada slowly began to black out, and weakly he swung his spear only managing to tap the heartless as his vision left him, and he went limp. Once again the heartless grabbed the man, carrying him roughly to the castle. Opening his eyes, Nuada couldn't find the strength to escape from the heartless carrying him. Judging by the fact that he was barely conscious, he didn't let it bother him. He would just escape the next chance he got... If he got one that is...

Kylaxie sat at the table across from Luxord staring very intently at her hand of cards. Glancing up every now and then at the confident, and relaxed looking Brit. Moving her hand up now and then to skim her finger across her cards in a searching fashion. A wide grin spread across her features as she pointed at one of her cards still hiding them from the blond.

"10... I know you have one old man!" She shouted pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Laughing lightly he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not..." He muttered, "Go fish my dear." He stated tapping the top of the deck with one knuckle, "And I highly doubt that you could call _me_ old..." He smirked rolling his eyes.

"You're what, 26, 27 there abouts?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked with a quirked brow as the girl picked up a card from the top of the deck in between them.

"Jeez... Three or four more years, and you'll be thirty..." She muttered glaring at her newest card, "Then you might as well be dead..." She smirked at the brit.

"Just because someone turns thirty doesn't mean they're dead." Luxord rolled his eyes, "King." He muttered earning himself a groan from the girl as she flipped the card at him.

"Sure it does." She laughed.

"Well then you're sleeping with a corps." He laughed back, Kylaxie sitting there glaring at him, "Queen." He muttered.

"HAH! Nope~!" She gleamed as the man picked up a new card.

Dynexys walked down the empty halls until she came across a very... interesting game of cards.

There sat Luxord and Kylaxie, who was playing an unsuccesful game of cards. Slowly and unnoticably she slipped into the room and stood behind Luxord looking over his should at the hand of cards. Carefully she held up her fingers indicating that the man had a nine, six, four, eight, and a king.

Kylaxie sat there trying not to draw any attention to the fact that she was getting card info from Dynexys. Smirking some she looked down at her cards, then back up again trying to keep her same defeated, and lost demeanor as before.

"Alright, you have to have a Six!" Kylaxie shouted out of a false defeat.

Luxord stiffened, "How did you?" quickly he looked behind him to see if anyone was there.

Turning back around he handed the girl his card, frowning as he did so.

Dynexys remained hunched behind his chair as she attempted to refrain from laughing. If they could make it through this game without his knowing that Kylaxie was cheating, then it would be the first card game that Luxord lost to since he came to the Organization.

Giggling triumphantly Kylaxie took the card with glee now only having 4 other cards to rid from her hand while Luxord clearly only had three, and thankfully for her, it was her turn to sit and wait.

Slowly Dynexys stood up again trying to supress a laugh as she helped Kylaxie cheat her way through the game. Watching as Luxord became more and more panicked, Dynexys let out a silent snicker.

Grinning, Kylaxie quirked a brow. "Luxord, do you have a 4...?" She asked curiously.

The Brit cursed loudly, whipping around to still see no one standing behind him.

"I swear girl your cheating" he said acusingly as he handed her the card.

Dynexys stood up again, now laughing quietly.

"Why would you think such a thing of me...!?" Kylaxie asked in a false shock. It wasn't a surprise for him to think she was cheating, I mean... She was...

"8..." She said pointing at his hand of cards.

Luxord unwillingly handed her the card picking up 3 more out of the deck for he had forgotten the last 3 defeats.

"This bloody sucks" he said unhappily as he looked down at his cards.

Dynexys snuck another look over his shoulder, holding up her hands in the correspoding numbers: Ten, five, two, and nine.

"You do to have a 10!" Kylaxie thrusting an accusing finger at the Blond Brit. Soon regretting the action she slapped a hand over her gaping mouth.

"Shit" Dynexys muttered falling to the floor.

"What the?" Luxord turned around leaning over the back of his chair he saw the black haired girl smushed onto the floor.

"THE HELL!!! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING!!!" he shouted spinning back to face Kylaxie "Ha and to think you were beating me"

Dynexys stood up brushing herself off she gave Kylaxie a look of nice-going-dude.

Kylaxie opened her mouth to retaliate but no coherent words passed her lips. Rising to her feet she shot an accusing finger at the man.

"YOU WERE CHEATING TOO YOU HYPOCRITE!" She shouted back, "Oh no, I don't have a ten Kylaxie, go fish..." She mimicked the man with a failed british accent, "You so did you filthy Git!" She snapped picking up the man's cards and throwing them all out the window into the rain.

Dynexys was shaking her hands in a 'shit no stop not good' manner as she saw Luxord getting red in the face.

"I JUST BLOODY PICKED IT UP!" he cried clearly getting angrier and angrier.

Dynexys sighed slumping down onto the floor, figuring it would just be best to stay out of the little argument.

Kylaxie didn't intend on losing this argument even if she was obviously in the wrong. Besides, if worse came to worse she could always guilt the man... That or drop a few tears in Xemnas' presence, and point in the direction of the brit.

"Oh well make me feel like a bully now why don't you!" She shouted back, "You the one who can manipulate your god damn cards! WHO'S TO SAY YOU DON'T CHEAT ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME HUH!? WHO KNOWS IF YOU EVER PLAY AN HONEST GAME?!" she snapped rising to her feet, and leaning against the table on her hands.

"She has a point" Dynexys said suddenly making her presence more noticable "she's got you there Luxord"

He turned to glare at her which quickly he regreted as he remember the last time she glared at Dynexys "fine" he muttered giving up on the argument.

"Crafty Brit..." Kylaxie muttered under her breath as she picked her coat up from the floor and began to perform the tedious task of getting it on, then Zipping it up.

Dynexys laughed as the girl struggled with the coat.

"Do you want some help hun?" she asked smirking slightly, ignoring the grumbling Luxord.

"N-No, I got it, it's just being... Yeah, I do..." She gave up letting her hands drop to her sides exasperatedly, the sleeves falling far past her fingers showing an obvious increase in size of her coat.

Still laughing quietly Dynexys walked over to the girl, carefully zipping up her jacket.

"Jesus this thing is big" she said examening the sleeves "how did you manage that?"

"I stole it from Xemnas." Kylaxie giggled waving her hands beside her childishly looking quite proud of herself. Looking down at her feet she shifted the bottom hem so that her feet stuck out as the rest pooled on the floor around her slightly.

"Bravo!" Dynexys said happily, clearly impressed.

"The fact that he hasnt bothered to say anything about it is also impressive" she added pushing open the door.

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Kylaxie nodded skipping out through the door. Admitedly, having to lift the coat to be able to walk without tripping was a little tedious, but she couldn't deny that it was fun getting the occasionally odd look from members that she passed.

"Although I must say... It's not really that hard for me to take stuff from him and get away with it." Kylaxie shrugged, "He'd let me get away with murder if it came down to it." She chuckled glancing up at Dynexys.

"That surprisingly makes sense." Dynexys laughed lightly as she stared over at the red head.

Dynexys walked alonside her friend, slowly down at the sight of a group of heartless. One of which was carrying a very limp looking man.

"Uh the hell?" she asked, nudging Kylaxie to look at what she was seeing.

Staring down at one Dynexys had directed her attenion to, she began to turn to walk back in the direction they had just come from.

"I'l get Xemnas, you go get Vexen..." Kylaxie stated glancing back at her friend, "He likes you better." She added before rushing through a portal to their Superiors Office.

Xemnas sat at his desk signing mission reports, and polishing off a few of his own. At this point, he'd do anything to have a distraction... And just his luck... Looking up, he came face to face with a familar redhead immerge from a portal.

"Hello Kylaxie...." he grinned up at the girl before taking sight of what she was wearing, "Is that my jacket?" he asked quirking a silver brow.

Kylaxie nodded and rocked from side to side with a wide toothy grin stretched across her features. Stopping herself in her current tracks, she shuffled over to the man and grabbed his arms as she pulled him to his feet. Xemnas rolled his eyes before being pulled out of his chair.

"Alright, alright" he said being towed behind her, "Calm down Kylaxie... If you want me to go take you to do something, all you have to do is ask." He chuckled pulling her just that much closer.

"Xemnas...!" Kylaxie shouted staring up at him, "You've gotta help us... There are Heartless carrying some guy up to the castle, and he looks hurt." Kylaxie stated exhasparatedly, "Dynexys went to get Vexen, but I figured that you of all people would know what to do about the Heartless, and with him when he's well... you know... conscious..." Kylaxie shrugged.

"Kylaxie, I don't have time to play games..." Xemnas shook his head.

"Oh, so now that I'm not bouncing around and wanting to 'play' around with you, you're too busy for me..." Kylaxie nodded with a quirked a brow at the man.

"Hey, now I never said that!" Xemnas furrowed his brow down at the Emerald eyed girl.

"You might as well have..." She muttered pulling a man through a portal to the front of the castle where the Heartless were just arriving. Exiting out infront of the heartless he saw what she meant.

"Oh Dear..." he muttered quietly bringing a hand up to rub his chin, "HALT!" he bellowed to the heartless causing them to stop instantly, slowly they turned to face him, "Place him on the ground gently." he added walking over to the man.

"hmm..." he said rubbing his chin thouhtfully "leave now" he ordered the heartless sternly.

"Now do you believe me...?" Kylaxie asked with a quirked brow.

"Kylaxie, I'm so-" He started to say as he leant in to give the red haired girl a hug, but was stopped.

"Help him." Kylaxie said sternly as she pointed down at the unconscious man.

Dynexys opened a portal darting through into the familiar lab, "Vexen?!" she called out unsure if he was even there.

"What's the matter this time Dynexys?" Vexen asked as he came out from his bedroom just off of his lab, "If you keep this up I'll have to start charging you for medical expences." He teased the girl as he slipped off his glasses, and pulled his nose from his book. Glancing at Dynexys he noted that there wasn't a scratch on her.

"Why are you here if there's nothing wrong?" He asked slightly confused, "Not that I don't appreciate the company every now and then, but it didn't sound like nothing when you came in." He stated with a quirked brow. Frowning, he rubbed his temple gently, "Where's the body...?" He asked with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

Dynexys couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, it's not me this time... And medical charges? Hah! As if I'd pay 'em, and you know it." she shook her head brushing the topic aside, "Kylaxie and I came across some heartless that had kicked the shit out of some dude and I was sent to get you 'cause you apparently like me better than Kylaxie..." she said bluntly in one long breath, "So c'mon!" she grabbed his sleeve like a little kid, and pulled him through a portal to find Kylaxie and Xemnas looking not to pleased with one an other in some form or an other, "Alright, so I got him!" she said happily.

"So, I like Dynexys more than you alright?" Vexen smirked at Kylaxie, earning himself a mockingly false grin from the girl in return.

"Shut up and do your job Vexen... Besides... We all know you like Nex the most out of any of us... Except Marly." She smirked down at the man as he looked the man over.

"It's only because Dynexys makes my life a little more interesting, and gives me something to do on a regular basis, what with all her injuries" He grinned up at the Violet eyed girl in question.

Dynexys grinned down at Vexen, and poking the man laying on the ground in the shoudler, "Yeah, he's out alright." She said stating the obvious as to make light of the situation, "Think you can fix him Vexen?" she asked looking over at the blonde.

"I've fixed you haven't I?" Vexen as with a smirk as he cast a few practiced spells on the man, "He should be all shaped up before no time..." The blond nodded, "Though he will need stitches... We'll need to get him back to my lab." He stated glancing up at his Superior.

Not making a sound, Xemnas picked up the man easily he opened a portal and walked through into Vexen's lab, placing him down on th table. Dynexys had followed him through making herself comfy on the couch instantly. Gesturing to her friend, she watched as Kylaxie came to sit beside her.

"What's going on with you two, you having a fight?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"You know, I don't really want to talk about it right now." Kylaxie replied with a light grin, and a nod as she got back up and walked over to where the two men stood with the third man on the table.

"In order to give him stitches you'll have to take all of that off of him." Kylaxie mentioned as she pointed to the mans exesively layered clothing, and armour, "And you said I layered too much?" Kylaxie quirked a brow up at the silver haired man as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, that's true." Vexen nodded to Kylaxie statement, "As to where we start is beyond me..." He muttered frowning slightly as he eyed the mans clothes, "This may be troublesome." He stated as he leant over the man to get a better look as to where they needed to start.

"I highly doubt he'd appreciate us cutting his clothes off, though if we gave the excuse that it was a life or death because we were scared to wreck his clothes kind of situation..." Kylaxie grinned, "I doubt he'll mind." Kylaxie stated holding up a miraculously appearing pair of scissors.

"Where'd you get those?" Vexen asked with a quirked brow.

'You don't want to know..." She muttered as she held them out to anyone who wanted to do the honours. She was more than willing to hack away at all this in order to find the center, but she figured that if he were to wake up mid-cut, she wouldn't want to be caught with the scissors.

Dynexys giggled, unable to contain a faint snort in the process, at the sight of the scissors, "Oh wow you guys..." she said inbetween fits of laughter, "You know you don't need to cut anything, it's battle attire which is my fortay." She grinned standing up swiftly she walked over to the man undoing the sash wrapped around his stomach, before hastily undoing the lacing up the sides of his leather armor. In a matter of minutes she had his torso completely exposed.

"Need any more exposure?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Kylaxie muttered absolutely shell shocked at the mans(literally) porcelain white skin that could put a china dolls to shame, "You wanna get those off." Kylaxie murmured pointing at his pants earning a laugh from Vexen as he grabbed a needle, and thread for the stitches.

Dynexys looked down at his skin, gawking at the sight along with her friend, "Holy shit..." She thought aloud, "He is FINE!" she chuckled before quickly taking off the remainder of his clothes leaving him well... Naked.

Xemnas mearly left Vexen with the girls as he meandered over to the couch, taking a seat. Quirking a brow at Kylaxie's back, he rolled his eyes again as he clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to grab her and take her back to his rooms with him.

"This is rediculous..." He scoffed earning Kylaxie's attention once more.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She quirked an unamused brow at Xemnas before turning back to face Dynexys.

"Ok, now I would suck his-" Kylaxie started but was cut off by Vexen.

"Both of you get away from him so I can stitch him up." He said quickly as he ushered them away from the lab table, "There's an excuse for taking his clothes off, not for raping him..." He muttered as he shoved the two girls onto the couch with Xemnas.

Dynexys couldn't help but laugh, "Now, Rape is such a harsh word Vexen... I like to consider it surprise sex he didn't know he wanted." She said sitting in the couch.

"He's got you beat Xemnas." Kylaxie smirked up at the man as she sat beside him.

"I don't need to know this!" Vexen shouted as he began to stich the man back together.

Xemnas frowned in what was very close to a pout, "I'd like my jacket back now thank you very much..." he said childishly, looking over at Kyalxie with a waiting expression.

"Xemmy boy, I think you should send Xigbar on a mission for a little while." Dynexys said with a grin, Xemnas only replied by rolling his eyes.

"What if I were to tell you I were naked under here?" Kylaxie finally asked with a crooked grin as she tilted her head to the side, sticking out her tongue.

"Mental Images!" Vexen shouted from the lab table as he finished up the last of the stitches. Turned out the man didn't need as many as he thought.

"You shouldn't be doing your work..." Xemnas growled at the man before turning back to Kylaxie, "Then I'll go with you so you can get dressed, and give me my jacket back." He stated simply, "This is the last time I want you taking anything of mine, and I've noticed you only do that when you stay in my room." He shrugged leaning on the cushioned arm of the couch, "I want you to stay in your room for the next few days." He stated not making eye contact with the girl, knowing exactly what her expression was without having to see it...

"Wh... what?" She muttered staring at the man with a pained expression, "Why?" She asked in a destressed tone.

"Because..." He stated simply, "I don't want to make a habit of you staying with me if..." He paused noticing that both Dynexys, and Vexen had their eyes on him. Both looking very shocked seeing as he had never told Kylaxie to stay in her own room... He was usually the one telling her to stay a few nights more...

"I just don't want you to get to comfortable with it..." He nodded before getting up to go stand with Vexen, but was stopped by Kylaxie's hands.

"Is this because of our little spat we had earlier?" She asked in a slightly panicked tone. Glancing down at her, Xemnas let out a sigh as he pulled his arm from her hands.

"Not just today's." He muttered, "We've been having them more, and more frequently." He murmured placing a kiss on the girls forhead, "It's only for a little while." He grinned down at the girl.

"_This_ is rediculous..." She stated, lower lip quivering slightly as she jumped to her feet, and rushed from the room. Slamming the door behind her, she walked the halls slowly.

"Well, it seems you really fucked up this time." Dynexys said off handedly as she walked over to stand beside the man as Vexen had placed a blanket over his lower half, "One of these days you're going to push her too far, and she's not going to come bouncing back, and because you've worn down the warranty, there won't be a way for you to fix it..." She muttered under her breath loud enough for anyone listening to hear.

"She's not a toy Dynexys." Xemnas said simply as he quirked a brow down at the unconscious man.

"Than stop treating her like one..."

Kylaxie stopped in her tracks as she heard a knocking sound. Moving quickly to the entrance hall, she stood in front of the oversized double doors waiting. Before too long, someone started to knock once again. Quirking a brow, she unlocked the doors before opening it slowly. They never got visitors, let alone ones that sounded like they were using a rock to knock on the door...

"Can I-..." Kylaxie stopped, and with a scream of terror, she slammed the door shut.


End file.
